User blog:NodPrime/Right then
Right. I've been seeing a lot of things over the past few weeks on the wiki that annoy me or in some cases actually disgust me. First off, we don't need your approval to pass a law unless you are an administrator, a buerecrat (which no-one is atm) or Thunderbirds101. You won't get punished for this, but seeing random people saying "approved" seems to get on my nerves a little. You may express how you feel, but if the admins (and TB) approve of it, then it goes through. Now onto something a little more serious. Do not use homosexuality as a form of insult. This includes calling someone "Gay", "Lesbian", or saying that they "like men (or women if the other person is a female)". You might have free speech in America, but here in the UK, we don't get free speech. We can get punished (in other words, jailed) for being homophobic and using your homophobic ideas to damage the homosexual community, and racism follows suit. So don't do it here. If you don't like homosexuals, we don't give one. Keep it to yourself, or you'll have a problem on your hands, i.e, a 1 day ban from the wiki. You may not have meant to hurt any homosexuals feelings, but words do hurt, especially against people as oppressed in some countries. Please do watch your language. In the chat this will take no effect because people swear all over the place because it seems like a natural thing. You can have the odd swear chilling on a page, that's fine, but do what you can to keep swearing to the pages that host it. I don't think there'll be punishment for this, unless it is continually spammed on pages that don't need it. And another point, and I have noticed this. Don't suck up to administrators, buruethingies or T-Bird. That's not only annoying for whoever is being sucked up too, but to those who aren't and then see it, especially when it's against them. Like just recently on ER88's latest law proposal. It was bad, and got rejected. Then what do we see? (Neither of you take this personally. It did happen. I'm not trying to attack you in any way, I'm just saying you shouldn't do this.) Natesworld2k appearing to say "I agree with Tim". He could've simply said that he doesn't agree with the idea, not necessarily having to agree with T-Bird. Then a slightly better example, is SMG previously saying "This rule seems kind of...I don't know..." and that would've been fine, except when T-Bird posted his comment he suddenly changes his viewpoint and says "Well said Tim. This proposal is fucking retarded", and then it's sucking up. He went from his own viewpoint, to agreeing with a form of power. Do not do this, it doesn't make you look good. No punishment, except that you'll lose some of my respect for you, but I doubt that's something you care about. :V This brings me onto my last one. Don't use "retarded" to describe something. I'm fairly certain that our autistic community on here (and there is a few) do not enjoy being called or having an idea of their's called retarded, like on ER88's law proposal. His idea was called "Fucking retarded". Now ER88 may not have been offended by this, but some people with autism might not be as forgiving as our good friend. Doing this may result in punishment if done one too many times. TL;DR, admins + TB only need to approve, don't use homosexuality as an insult, use profanities lightly unless the page needs them, don't suck up to admins, and don't use "retarded" as an insult. I don't intend to have made a big deal, but I think it's time we got some things across. Checking stuff out while wearing the red striped shirt, playing records and having constant fun, Pieboy6000 09:55, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts